


Denial

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing Danny has perfected over his years stuck in pineapple hell, it is the art of denial. Watching and looking after Steve as he recovers is taxing Danny's skill to its upper limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A – Z Challenge – Week Four – Letter “D” at the Livejournal community One Million Words, [here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/72380.html). RL kinda snuck up on me, so that's why this is a little delayed. Oops.

If there is one thing Danny has perfected over his years stuck in pineapple hell, it is the art of denial. Is this home? No, it is merely where he chooses to be domiciled until Grace reaches her majority and leaves for college. Does he like Hawai’i? No, he merely tolerates the denizens of the islands, preferring instead the rough and tough Joey’s and Tony’s of New Jersey.

Watching Steve as he slowly recovers from his debilitating near-death experience, Danny is finding that he needs to use his prodigious skills in denial most of all. Every breath the man takes, every pained gasp during physical therapy, every whined complaint about another night spent in hospital, Danny asks himself just one question; does he love Steve? Yes, he does. But does he desire him?

Well, that is the question Danny is denying he is even thinking.


End file.
